


The Moon Series Part 5: Blue Moon

by cullens_pet



Series: The Moon Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no where else I'd rather be than with him. It was surreal to think how opposed we were at one point in time. We'd come so far. We had two beautiful children. We had a beautiful life and wonderful friends. There was nothing in life that I wanted that I didn't already have. If I died today, I had no regrets. The conclusion to The Moon Series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Series Part 5: Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter realm. It all belongs to JKR. I make no profit from this story.
> 
> A/N: Here it is, the last installment to the Moon Series. Five years ago, I posted a one-shot and I had no idea that I would post any more to it. It was meant to be a stand alone horror story. I had a reader request that I do a follow up. It became a tradition to post a new snippet every Halloween. This is an epilogue of sorts, as we jump through time quite a bit. This year will bring the story to a close. It feels like an end of an era for me. I will miss doing this next year. Maybe I can start a new tradition next year. Anywho, enough babbling, please enjoy the finale to the Moon Series.

Blue Moon

"Draco, let them be," I called from my office, my fingers clicking away on my computer. I was in the midst of writing my first book. It was memoir of sorts, chronicling my life as a child and not knowing I was a witch and the struggle I had upon entering the wizarding world. It was my hope that someday the Ministry would agree to approach muggle families a little earlier when it was confirmed that their child was magical.

Draco stopped his pacing by the front window momentarily and looked over at me. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"It's hard," he admitted finally. "That's my little girl out there with Teddy Lupin. I can smell his want."

"She's seventeen," I placated, as I closed up the document I was working on and saved it. I was going to have to divert my hard-headed mate. I could tell. "She's hardly a baby any longer."

"She'll always be my baby," he asserted as I pulled him close to me. "And I can't hardly stand the thought of any man touching her."

"They're mates, Draco," I said gently as I kissed the underside of his chin. "You do remember what it was like when you were their age, don't you?"

"Of course, I remember," he rumbled. "I remember what I was like. I also remember what I did to you."

"You know that I've forgiven you for that," I commented as I pulled him away from the window where he had been spying on Callisto as she walked around the gardens with Teddy Lupin. I steered him through the house and outside toward the stables. If our daughter was out of his sight, he would be easier to distract.

"I know," he said dejectedly. "But it doesn't erase the memory of it. I will kill somebody if they ever do something like that to my daughter."

"But Teddy won't," I said soothingly. "First off, Teddy and Callisto are the same. They are half wolf and half magical. Secondly, Callisto has known that Teddy was her mate since the age of fourteen. I doubt that she's going to run from him when the time comes."

"I know," Draco said. "It still doesn't make it any easier. When I look at Callie, I don't see a seventeen year old girl. I see my little angel, my cub. I picture her as a five year old with sticky fingers and messy hair. I don't see her as the young woman that she has become."

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "There's nothing that could be done about that I suppose. But you are going to have to let her spread her wings. Teddy and Callie are mates and they will seal the deal before too long. I'm surprised that they've lasted as long as they have. It's a comfort to me that it's Teddy that she's fated to. He's a fine, young man and he will treat her as she deserves to be treated. Just remember, it could be worse. She could have been mated to James Sirius Potter."

"That really would have been a travesty," Draco remarked as he threaded his fingers through her curls. "It's bad enough that Orion has fixated on Lily Potter. I couldn't imagine if our children had mated to two Potters."

"Hmmm..." I agreed as I traced the strong muscles on his stomach. Even after all these years, my mate was still a fine specimen.

"Would you like to run with me?" Draco asked as his fingers danced across my delicate collarbones.

"Now?" I asked curiously.

"Why not?" he asked. "Callie is busy and Orion is away at Albus' house. No one will notice." He waggled his eyebrows and ground his pelvis against mine, showing me what he really wanted.

I smiled mischievously and transformed into my animagus, a tawny wolf. I leaped away from him gracefully as he cursed. I had a few minutes, as his change wasn't instantaneous like mine. He had to disrobe before he transformed or ruin his clothes. He would catch me of course; he always did. But it was the chase that mattered.

I reflected on things as I ran. After consulting with Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley, I had decided to fore go changing into a full blown werewolf. Despite the advantages, the cons far outweighed anything that I would gain. So I had set about becoming an animagus instead.

I took lessons from Professor McGonagall. I did the meditations and got in touch with my spirit totem. Being mated to a werewolf helped me with that. Just like with Severus Snape and his doe patronus that matched Lily Potter's, my patronus changed from an otter to a werewolf.

And since an animagus couldn't be a magical creature, I became a wolf despite my fears of becoming something that would look like a delicious treat to a werewolf. I had been surprised the first time I managed to do it. I was so shocked that it took me some time to be able to change back.

After I got the hang of it, I went and showed Draco what I could do. He had been a bit depressed. He had wanted me to accept the change, to be with him on the full moon. He felt isolated during those three nights a month. I had felt bad about it, but I was unwilling to infect myself when there wasn't a need to. As it was, I had all of the advantages and none of the drawbacks.

I had taken him to the forest, refusing to acknowledge his many questions. When we'd reached a clearing and I took a step away from him.

"Hermione," he bit out exasperated. "For the love of Merlin, tell me what is going on! You're starting to scare me."

"Just watch," I'd whispered.

I transformed and watched as a look of awe crossed his handsome face. I stayed still as he walked closer and touched the ears on my head. I would have purred if I could have as he ran his hands down my neck and along my back. I licked his hand as he brought it back to my head and touched my muzzle.

"When did you have time to study becoming an animagus?" he asked quietly. "There's been so much going on with the war and school."

I didn't answer obviously as I couldn't while I was in that form. I just let my tongue roll out before I turned and bolted away from him. It was the first time of many that he had chased me while I was in my wolf form. The only difference being that I had conceived Callisto when he had caught me that first time.

I was brought back to the present by a long howl. He was close. I urged my muscles on knowing that he would catch me in minutes. He had always been faster than me. And truthfully, after I'd come to terms with everything, I wasn't really running from him.

Not any more.

I hadn't run from him since that first terrifying night. But I had been ignorant then. I didn't realize that Draco wouldn't be able to fight his compulsion. It was part of who he was, who he had become. I had thought that if I kept my distance and ignored him that things would settle down, that he would come to his senses.

Had I done some research or gone to Remus after Draco's first declaration, I would have never forced his wolf's hand. I would have saved the both of them a lot of pain. I knew that it still haunted my mate.

And it filled me with guilt. But that was all in the past. There wasn't anything that we could do to change it now. I made it a point since my epiphany before I placed my mark on him to show him the things that he'd been missing in his life. But there were those odd moments of melancholy that I knew he was remembering that night from long ago.

I'd done my best over the years to try and replace that particular memory with better memories, such as the run that we were currently engaged in. But although time did eventually heal the wound, it didn't erase the memory.

I heard the soft thud of his paws against the earth just behind me and braced myself for impact. He'd caught up to me in record time. I let out a yelp as his much bigger body collided with mine, rolling my legs out from under me while I was in mid stride.

I landed with a dull thud in the soft grass and transformed back to my human form as he stood over me, his paws on either side of my hips. I stared up into his silver eyes and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile. I watched as he slowly regained his human form.

"Gotcha," he whispered as he kissed the side of my mouth tenderly.

"That you did," I affirmed. "But how do you know that I didn't let you catch me?"

"Please," he smirked as his hands started pulling the clothes from my body. "We both know that I'm faster and stronger than you."

"If that helps you sleep at night," I mocked and dissolved into giggles as his hands tickled my sides in retaliation.

I struggled against him as his fingers prodded between my ribs. I'd always been horribly ticklish. He chuckled as he pinned me with his greater weight and his hands became even more insistent.

"Okay," I gasped. "Okay, I give! You're faster than me! All hail to the king!"

His hands stilled as he loomed over me. I stopped moving as I looked up and saw the heat in his eyes. Even after all these years, he still affected me like no other had. I sucked in a breath as his hands whispered across my hips to tug at my panties. I lifted my hips as he gently pulled the flimsy material from my body.

He leaned down, his mouth seeking my lips as his hand sought my already wet core. I'd become aroused during the chase and the subsequent tumble when he'd caught me. There was nothing like the feeling of him actively pursuing me. What had terrified me all those years ago, now made me feel loved and cherished. I knew that he would follow me wherever I wanted to go.

I moaned into his mouth as his fingers prodded my channel. "So wet," he groaned as his tongue traced my lower lip.

My hips rose automatically, seeking more friction to relieve the building ache within me. His thumb circled my clit as his fingers continued their ageless dance.

"Stop teasing, Draco," I growled as his fingers withdrew just before I achieved the ending that my body was so desperately seeking.

"As you wish," he whispered as he plunged his cock into my welcoming body.

It was like coming home, to have him fill me once more. There was no where else I'd rather be than with him. It was surreal to think how opposed we were at one point in time. We'd come so far. We had two beautiful children. We had a beautiful life and wonderful friends. There was nothing in life that I wanted that I didn't already have. If I died today, I had no regrets.

We made love until sunset before slowly making our way back to the house. It was a little embarrassing, having to transfigure robes out of leaves. But we couldn't take the chance of Teddy still being there or Callisto seeing us. That would be beyond awkward. Our children were growing up. Little did I know, we'd added another addition today, another bright spot in the future of the Malfoy's; a future that got brighter with every passing day.

~~~FIN~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: So, that's it. There will be no more in this series. It is done. Finished. Complete. Finis. *sniff* :'( Thoughts? Do leave a review, I'll accept these instead of candy this Halloween. On another note, I've opened an account on fictionpad. My penname there is cullens_pet. You can now read most of my work there as well. Happy Halloween all and I hope you have a good holiday.


End file.
